Problem Solving
by dyoruru
Summary: "Merajuknya lama ya, seperti anak gadis." "!" Another story with Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing ft KimJongBros as their child! Silahkan dibaca, sorry for typo :3
1. Chapter 1

Jongdae mengayuh sepedanya tergesa-gesa. Angin bertiup kencang, langit mendung, tanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu mengayuh sepedanya selaju itu. Kehujanan bukanlah masalah karena dia bukan seorang yang gampang sakit seperti adiknya tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia membawa laptop super canggih keluaran 3 hari yang lalu yang baru dibelikan ayahnya kemarin. Eh itu juga sebenarnya bukan masalah sih karena ayahnya bisa saja membelikan laptop yang sama sekarang -bahkan ayahnya mampu membelikan pabriknya- karena ayah Jongdae adalah Kim Junmyeon, seorang milyuner yang akan dengan senang hati memberimu koleksi kartu kreditnya.

Jadi apa yang harus Jongdae

khawatirkan?

Tidak ada?

Oke. Tidak ada.

Setelah berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Jongdae mengayuh pelan sepedanya. Hari mulai rintik, Jongdae berhenti sebentar untuk memasangkan jas hujan pada tasnya. Oia, satu yang perlu dicemaskan, buku catatan matematikanya.

Ngomong-ngomong besok ulangan matematika. Bukunya baru saja dikembalikan oleh Baekhyun saat diparkiran tadi. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak lupa membawa bukunya, kalau tidak mungkin Jongdae akan menangis lalu kertas ulangannya besok masihputih bersih saat dikumpulkan kepada pak guru.

Ah, mestinya untuk anak selevel Jongdae yang orang tuanya memiliki harta dalam jumlah mengerikan, dia tak perlu cemas dihari mendung seperti ini. Ayahnya bisa saja membelikan semua mobil yang ada di showroom, dia tak perlu lagi mengayuh sepeda mahalnya. Tapi setiap kali ditawari, Jongdae pasti menjawab

'aku tidak mau menambah polusi udara. Lagipula jarak rumah dan sekolah dekat. Simpan saja uang ayah,'

Ckckck, anak baik.

Ini sudah lewat jam 5 sore dan Jongdae belum makan. Hujan mulai turun, kali ini benar-benar hujan, bukan rintik seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Perutnya terasa aneh karena kelaparan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memarkirkan sepedanya didepan sebuah kedai yang dia lewati.

Begitu mendapat tempat duduk dan memesan makanan, Jongdae meraba bagian dalam tasnya. Syukurlah masih kering. Berarti buku matematikanya aman aman saja, pikirnya.

Pikirnya.

Hanya pikirnya.

Jongdae lupa bahwa sepulang sekolah tadi setelah Baekhyun mengembalikan bukunya, buku itu dia letakkan di keranjang sepeda, bukan didalam tas dan entah bagaimana dia sampai tidak melihat benda persegi itu ketika masuk ke kedai. Ya, buku catatan itu sebenarnya ada di keranjang sepeda yang sekarang sedang kehujanan di area parkir yang tidak beratap.

.

.

.

Jongdae bergelung didalam selimutnya tanpa peduli pada Yixing -ibunya- yang dari tadi menusuk nusuk punggungnya dengan telunjuk.

"Ibu, apa sih?" ucap Jongdae kesal sambil sesenggukan.

Jongdae menangis di sepanjang jalan pulang dan membuat seluruh penghuni rumah terkejut melihat tuan muda mereka basah kuyup dalam balutan seragam SMP dengan wajah memerah. Tak bisa dibedakan yang mana bekas air hujan dan air mata. Bahkan berjam jam setelah sampai dirumah dia tetap menangis. Suaranya parau membuat si ibu tak tega.

"Kenapa sih? Ikut remedi sesekali juga tidak apa apa. Ibu dan ayah tidak marah kok. Benar kan, ayah?"

Junmyeon mengangguk walaupun dia sadar anaknya tidak akan melihat itu.

"Aku tidak pernah remedi seumur hidup dan tidak pernah mau. Ibu ini kenapa? Ibu senang ya kalau nilaiku jelek?"

"Ey bukannya seperti itu. Sudah sudah, kau bisa demam kalau menangis terus. Ayo menonton tv bersama ibu. Sekali saja menemani ibu menonton tv dan tidak belajar, mau ya?"

Jongdae menggeleng, terlihat dari gundukan selimut yang bergerak.

"Apa ayah harus membeli soal ulangan itu dari guru matematikamu?"

"Jangaaaan! Aku akan kabur dari rumah kalau ayah melakukan itu."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Aku ingin belajar tapi- bukuku basah." tangisan Jongdae semakin nyaring. Mungkin dia tambah sedih ketika teringat bukunya yang basah dengan tinta luntur disetiap halamannya.

"Ayah pinjamkan buku milik teman-temanmu mau tidak?"

"Tidak- mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan. Mereka tidak punya catatan,"

"Pinjam punya Baekhyun saja. Kan kau bilang bukunya baru dikembalikan Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun juga sedang belajar, aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Tidak akan mengganggu kalau dia ayah beri uang."

"Ayah kenapa mainnya uang terus sih?"

Suara Jongdae di dalam sana terdengar mulai sebal, membuat Yixing tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pinggang suaminya.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah hadir saja. Kenapa suka mempersulit diri?"

"Mau beralasan apa?"

"Bilang saja pergi ke Paris."

"Itu namanya bohong!"

Junmyeon menghela nafas dalam lalu menyentuh layar smartphone mahalnya beberapa kali.

"Halo Kris, pesankan 4 tiket pesawat ke Paris besok pagi. Siapkan hotel juga. Terima kasih."

Joonmyeon menutup teleponnya lalu menarik selimut Jongdae hingga dia dapat melihat mata anaknya yang bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Junmyeon membenahi kasur Jongdae, memaksa anaknya untuk berbaring rapi(?) diatas sana lalu menutupi sebagian tubuh anaknya dengan selimut baru karena yang tadi sudah basah terkena air mata.

"Oke tuan muda, hentikan tangisanmu yang menyedihkan itu. Kita akan ke Paris besok, barang-barangmu akan dikemasi oleh bibi. Jangan lupa buat surat izin tidak hadir untuk sekolah dan minta Baekhyun memfotokopikan catatan matematikanya. Problem solved. Selamat tidur anak tampan."

Junmyeon keluar kamar Jongdae diiringi Yixing yang melambaikan jarinya ke arah sang anak lalu mematikan lampu kamar. Jongdae diam sebentar. Ya tuhan, ayahnya ini benar-benar….

End

Apa ini? Hahahahaduh idenya kepikiran gitu aja pas pulang sekolah liat langit mendung terus mikir 'kalo ujan laptop gimana? Buku gimana? Jongdae gimana? Loh kok jongdae? Bikin ff ah..' Huh mama Yixing disini dibikin mirip kayak mama dirumah. Suka 'remedi gapapa juga' 'ka temenin mama nonton yuk, ga usah belajar' Jangan ditiru yang seperti ini ya kawan kawan T_T Udah curhatnya. Terima kasih udah baca, jangan lupa review. Satu lagi, kalo banyak typo maaf ya, suka ga teliti soalnya T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Jongin sakit!

.

.

Jongin bergemul dengan selimut tebal di kamarnya yang gelap. Peluh sebiji biji jagung keluar dari dahinya. Jongin demam karena kemarin sore dia hujan hujanan bersama kakaknya, 'ayo main mumpung ibu tidak ada' rayu Jongdae dan yah Jongin terhasut. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang bermulut manis itu, semua ajakan Jongdae -selama itu wajar- rasanya menyenangkan.

"Maaf ya Jongin- aww!"

Jongdae mengaduh saat ibunya mencubit pinggangnya pelan.

"Kau kan tau Jongin gampang sakit kalau hujan hujanan, kenapa malah di ajak main?"

"Kami kan masih kecil, ibu. Kami butuh bermain."

"Kecil apanya? Tinggimu sudah hampir melewati ibu masih mengaku anak kecil? Kau juga Jongin, kenapa mau di ajak kakakmu hujan hujanan?"

"Kami kan masih kecil," jawab Jongin meniru ucapan kakaknya, membuat Yixing melenguh panjang lalu meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu di kamar Jongin yang gelap di pagi hari, itu karena memang tirainya tidak dibuka. Jongin tidak suka suasana yang terlalu terang. Catat itu gadis gadis!

"Jongin maaf ya."

"Iya tidak apa-apa, tapi janji traktir aku satu bulan penuh makan di luar."

"Yak-"

"Protes berarti tidak ku maafkan." sahut Jongin enteng dengan mimik super menyebalkan.

"Ku doakan kau tidak cepat sembuh!" Jongdae menunjuk wajah adiknya dengan raut kesal.

"Ibuuuuuuu!" teriak Jongin mengadu pada ibunya yang sepertinya sedang bermanja manja pada ayah di meja makan.

"Jongdaaeee!" balas Yixing memperingatkan si sulung agar berhenti mengganggu si bungsu.

"Iya iya. Ibu tidak asik. Pilih kasih, huuuu. Aku merajuk saja, tidak mau sarapan."

Jongdae langsung pergi. Benar-benar tanpa sarapan. Dan itu membuat Yixing geram tapi tetap mengikuti anaknya ke garasi. Anaknya kenapa semenyebalkan ini?

"Yak! Kau mau sakit juga seperti adikmu? Jongdae dengarkan ibu!"

Jongdae terlihat tidak peduli dan langsung mengayuh kencang sepedanya.

"Jongdaaaeeee!"

Junmyeon menghampiri istrinya yang terengah-engah setelah meneriaki anaknya.

"Yixing jangan berteriak di depan rumah, astaga.. Kau ini seperti tidak ada anggun anggunnya."

"Apa?!"

"Ah tidak, maksudku-"

"Oke. Aku merajuk, tidak mau sarapan."

Yixing meraih kunci mobilnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih mematung di depan pintu. Lihat betapa menyebalkannya Yixing dan sialnya sifat menyebalkan ini seperti di-copy paste-kan Tuhan pada Jongdae. Mereka sama-sama gampang merajuk. Sungguh pasangan ibu-anak yang kompak.

.

.

Yixing membawa tas lumayan besar dan memasukkan tas itu ke dalam bagasi. Junmyeon yang baru pulang dari kantor panik. Apa Yixing masih merajuk tentang yang tadi pagi? Apa dia akan pergi dari rumah? Astaga..

"Yixing-" Junmyeon meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya lalu ditepis keras oleh Yixing. Hei memangnya ini drama?

"Jangan sentuh sentuh. Aku masih merajuk, ingat?"

"Kau mau-"

"Aku tidak mau pergi dari rumah Junmyeon, dan tidak akan pernah pergi-" sesaat ada rasa hangat menjalar di dada Junmyeon mendengar ucapan Yixing. Itu berarti Yixing tidak akan meninggalkannya kan?

"-karena, yaah aku masih perlu uangmu."

Ini menyakitkan, kalian tau?

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tubuh Jongin sepertinya tambah panas jadi aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja?"

"Aku masih-"

"Kau masih merajuk. Oke. Aku ingat."

Tanpa banyak bicara Junmyeon mengambil tas besar itu dari tangan Yixing dan memasukkan tas itu ke mobilnya. Mereka berdua diam sampai Junmyeon tak tahan lagi lalu mendesah sambil bergumam 'astaga..'

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membawa Jongin." dan Yixing menurut.

.

.

"Jongin tifus-"

"Ha!" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong oleh teriakan Jongdae yang seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada Jongin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Berarti aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kau tifus, Jongin. Tak ada orang sakit tifus karena hujan hujanan, itu semua karena takdirmu jadi aku tak bersalah. Kesepakatan batal, ah atau aku sekalian membatalkan permintaan maaf saja ya?"

Yixing menekan pelipisnya dan Jongin mulai merengek. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Junmyeon mendesah pelan, 'astaga...'

.

.

"Jongin minum obatmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Obatnya pahit sekali bu."

"Bagaimana bisa sembuh kalau tidak mau minum obat?" tanya Yixing pelan. Yixing bisa saja menjewer telinga anaknya tapi untuk sekarang dia tidak tega. Melihat Jongin terbaring lemah tanpa perubahan sejak 4 hari lalu membuat Yixing sedih.

"Harus bagaimana? Dia tidak mau minum obat. Bagaimana mau sembuh?" tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon yang berdiri disamping ranjang, melihat Jongin yang perlahan menutup matanya. Mungkin dia lelah.

"Katanya obatnya pahit. Sudah kau coba mencampuri dengan gula?"

"Sudah, tetap tidak mau. Aku tidak tega memaksanya."

"Bisa tidak orang lain yang meminum obatnya tapi Jongin yang mendapat efek? Kalau bisa aku akan menyewa orang-"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Astaga.. Kenapa sampai berpikir seperti itu? Makin tua jadi makin kurang cerdas ya?" Yixing gemas ingin menginjak laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Ya kan ini jaman maju, siapa tau bisa."

Yixing jadi benar-benar ingin menendang Junmyeon sekarang.

"Panggil saja Kana kesini. Jongin akan menuruti Kana jika dia menyuruh Jongin minum obat. Yaa kalau Jongin pas manja sih paling minta-"

"Ah Kana! Astaga kenapa aku lupa?" Yixing menepuk dahinya sedikit keras lalu mengambil handphone Jongin, mencari kontak gadis berambut dark brown itu.

.

.

"Jongin, ayo minum obatmu." Kana berucap pelan, malu malu karena dari tadi terus dipandangi nyonya Kim.

"Ibumu memandangiku terus. Ayo cepat minum obatmu biar aku bisa pulang."

"Kau tidak suka disini ya? Tidak suka menjengukku ya?"

"Bukan, aku- malu. Sudah sudah cepat minum demi tuhan Jongin ini hanya sirup!"

"Sudah kenal kenapa masih malu? Aku tidak mau minum itu. Pahit sekali."

"Astaga kau sudah sebesar ini kenapa manja? Hanya pahit sebentar, setelah minum air putih pahitnya pasti hilang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah kalau begini terus kapan sembuh? Kau mau lama-lama sakit? Tidak rindu teman sekolahmu? Tidak rindu belajar bersamaku? Tidak rindu makan di kantin bersamaku? Tidak sayang padaku lagi ya?"

"Oke oke, stop. Aku mau."

"Nah kenapa tidak dari tadi sih. Karena kau mau minum obat, aku akan banyak banyak doakan agar kau lekas sembuh. Cepat pegang sendoknya!"

"Aku tidak mau minum sendiri, minumkan!"

"Astaga Jong-"

"Kalau protes aku tidak jadi minum obat."

"Oke oke."

Dan yah begitulah. Kana menyuapkan sirup itu ke mulut kekasihnya, Jongin meminum obatnya lalu mengernyit karena pahit sedangkan Yixing tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Jongin.

"IBU SEPERTINYA AKU SAKIT PARAH AKU HARUS DI RAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT ATAU KALAU TIDAK AKU BISA MATI AKU TIDAK MAU MINUM OBAT AAHH IBUUUU PANGGILKAN HANAAA!"

Jongdae berteriak sambil mengerang memegangi perutnya, ber akting seperti orang sakit parah. Aktingnya buruk sekali ngomong-ngomong.

"Kalau iri bilang saja. Tidak usah seperti orang kesetanan begitu. Huuuu!"

Yixing malah menarik rambut Jongdae karena gemas.

"Maaf ya, kakakku memang sering seperti itu" kata Jongin sambil meringis malu.

END

Kali ini edisi nyelesein masalahnya temsek -item pesek, maafkan!- Ga asik ya? Maaf. Idenya pas pasan(?) banget wkwkwk. Makasih buat yang udah review. Review lagi mau yaaa?


	3. Chapter 3

"Halo Luhan,"

"Oh halo Yixing. Ada apa? Kita baru bertemu satu minggu yang lalu, kau sudah merindukanku? Hehehehe."

Kekehan menyebalkan Luhan diseberang sana membuat Yixing mendengus.

"Tidak juga sih. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru melihat ramalan cuaca, katanya di Beijing hujan lebat, benarkah?"

"Iya disini hujan lebat dan banyak petir. Cuacanya benar benar buruk. Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, Junmyeon pulang hari ini, baru saja take off. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu cepat tutup telepon ini dan segeralah berdoa yang banyak agar suamimu yang tampan itu tidak mati disambar petir."

"Kau menyumpahiku ya?!"

Haaah berbincang dengan Luhan ternyata bisa mengupgrade emosi Yixing ke level yang lebih tinggi!

Jadi begini, minggu lalu keluarga Kim ke Cina untuk menghabiskan liburan sekalian berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Yixing. Yixing, Jongdae dan Jongin sudah pulang ke Korea 3 hari yang lalu tapi Junmyeon tetap tinggal, katanya ada urusan kantor disana. Hari ini Junmyeon pulang tapi cuaca sepertinya tidak mendukung. Yixing jadi takut kalau suaminya itu benar tersambar petir saat di awan sana. Duh, ini gara gara Luhan!

"Jongdae Jongin!" teriak Yixing dari lantai dasar sedangkan kedua anaknya ada di kamar masing masing di lantai dua.

"Yaaa?" balas Jongdae dan Jongin kompak dan tak kalah nyaring.

"Ibu tak peduli apapun kegiatan kalian tapi hentikan itu sekarang juga. Sekedar informasi cuaca di Beijing sedang buruk jadi sekarang berdoalah kepada Tuhan agar ayah kalian, ya, ayah kalian si Kim Junmyeon yang tampan itu tidak mati disambar petir!"

Jongin meringis. Untung saja rumahnya besar dan agak jauh dari rumah rumah lainnya karena teriakan ibunya sangat berpotensi mengganggu tetangga, dan itu dilakukan Yixing hampir setiap hari! Jongin berfikir tidak bisa kah ibunya mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya lalu berkata,

_"Jongin sayang, letakkan pr mu. Cuaca Beijing sedang buruk dan ayahmu ada di pesawat, sekarang berdoalah untuk keselamatan ayahmu, okay?"_

lalu bergantian masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Demi tuhan anak Yixing hanya 2, apakah mendatangi kamar 2 anak terlalu melelahkan? Hah terserah saja lah..

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya, merapikan semua buku lalu duduk baik seraya berdoa. Sedangkan Jongdae?

"aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku meski hanya sedetik, oooh ujian di depan mata! Aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan banyak berdoa! Maafkan aku kali ini ayah, dan sepertinya dia Jongin saja sudah cukup, maaf ya?" gumam Jongdae sambil tangannya bergerak cekatan menulis rumus rumus fisika.

...

"Menjemput Junmyeon tidak ya? Uuuh-"

Yixing berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu sambil sesekali mengamati jam di tangannya. Sebentar lagi pesawat Junmyeon di jadwalkan mendarat dan selama ini belum ada berita pesawat rute Beijing-Seoul kecelakaan karena tersambar petir. Huh, syukurlah.

Yixing sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya, dia naik ke lantai atas dan membuka pintu kamar Jongin,

"Ibu pergi menjemput ayah, nanti saat makan malam kami pulang. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Ah? Tidak-"

"Baiklah, ibu pergi."

Wow, Jongin diam beberapa detik. Pikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu jadi kenyataan! Ya pikirannya tentang bisakah-ibu-datang-ke-kamar-anaknya-dan-bicara-baik-baik-tanpa-berteriak-karena-demi-tuhan-anak-ibu-hanya-2. Doanya langsung terkabul, Jongin terharu sekali :') Wah, kekuatan doa sungguh luar biasa dan mungkin inilah yang biasa disebut dengan rejeki anak sholeh.

Dan seperti khayalan Jongin tadi, Yixing masuk ke kamar Jongdae dan menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Bisa ibu belikan kunci jawaban untuk ujian ini?"

"Hah?"

"Hah? Ah- tidak tidak! Astaga maafkan aku bu, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ssstt jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, sayangku. Ibu tau kau belum makan siang. Cepat turun ke bawah lalu makan atau ibu akan marah."

"Oke oke.."

Wah Yixing mendadak jadi ibu dambaan setiap anak.

...

Yixing duduk di ruang tunggu, sesekali mencek jadwal kedatangan di layar besar yang ada di depannya. Pesawat Junmyeon sudah tiba satu jam yang lalu tapi Junmyeon belum juga muncul. Baru saja Yixing ingin mengeluh,

"Yixing?"

"Ah Junmyeon lama sekaliii..."

"Loh kau tidak bilang mau menjemputku, rindu ya?" goda Junmyeon sambil menoel noel dagu Yixing. Yixing merengut. Dia paling tidak suka digoda.

"Hanya antisipasi. Cuaca beijing kan sedang buruk, siapa tau pesawatmu terbakar karena tersambar petir jadi aku bisa cepat mencari Kim Junmyeon diantara ratusan tubuh gosong." ucapnya Yixing ketus.

"Ey, bicara apa kau ini? Tidak ada manis manisnya." Junmyeon makin gencar menusuk nusuk pipi Yixing dengan jari telunjuknya, tidak berhenti sampai tangannya dipukul Yixing lalu Junmyeon tertawa.

*cup*

"Ayo pulang, aku merindukanmu."

Junmyeon merangkul pundak Yixing sambil tertawa kecil saat mendengar Yixing memakinya pelan, seperti _"Junmyeon astaga! Apa apaan?! Menciumku di tempat umum? Yang benar saja! Dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau itu sudah tua!"_

Mereka duduk di mobil dan saling diam untuk beberapa saat lalu,

"Junmyeon?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membeli kunci jawaban untuk Jongdae? Anak itu sepertinya stres, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak menikmati liburannya kemarin. Hah, padahal tidak belajar juga tidak apa-apa, dia sudah pasti lulus. Setidaknya kalau punya kunci jawaban mungkin dia bisa sedikit lebih santai."

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membeli kunci jawaban. Tapi nanti dia marah, kau seperti tidak tahu Jongdae saja.."

"Belikan saja dulu, nanti aku yang bicara."

"Hmmm.."

Junmyeon lalu mengambil teleponnya,

"Kris, belikan kunci jawaban untuk Jongdae sekarang" *pip*

"Sudah, haaah lihat saja nanti Jongdae pasti mengamuk." ucap Junmyeon dan Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Biarkan saja mengamuk, asal tidak kabur dari rumah dan jadi gelandangan." Junmyeon hanya mengangguk pelan.

**END**

Aaaaahahaha apa lagi ini? Endingnya ga banget, tapi bingung mau gimana jadi ya udah . lama ga nulis sorry ya kalo ga asik . makasih buat yang mau baca sama yang review. I luph y'all :3 oh oh kayaknya di chap kemarena ada beberapa yang pengen kimjongbros di kopelin sama member exo, bisa sih tapi kasih saran mereka mesti di kopel sama siapa, okay? Makanya mampir ke box review wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

Keluarga Kim yang kaya raya sedang sarapan di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

"Kakek sedang sakit jadi besok ibu sepertinya harus ke China, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jongdae dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Ditinggal Yixing sudah biasa.

"Ah kebetulan, ayah juga harus pergi ke Indonesia, ada urusan kantor."

"Indonesia? Wah aku belum pernah kesana, aku ikut ya ayah!"

"Oke." Jongdae tersenyum lebar. Ah akhirnya bisa bersantai setelah ujian.

"Kita ke Bali ya, ayah? Kata Baekhyun disana indah."

"Bisa diatur." Jawaban pendek Junmyeon semakin menyenangkan hati Jongdae.

"Ayah aku ikut juga ya?" Jongin mulai merengek.

"Tidak boleh!" Ini jawaban Jongdae.

"Aku kan bertanya pada ayah, kenapa kakak yang menjawab? Boleh ya ayah?"

"Tidak boleh, Jongin. Besok ujian semester kan? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ujian." Ini masih jawaban Jongdae.

Yixing diam. Junmyeon juga diam**. **Mereka tahu seberapa benci Jongdae terhadap orang yang suka membolos sekolah, dan sialnya tipe orang seperti itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup kau tidak masuk 2 minggu di semester ini karena ikut ayah, tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan ujian."

"Tapi aku bisa ujian susulan!"

"No. Kau dilarang ikut, mengerti?"

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar sambil berteriak sengit "mentang mentang baru selesai ujian!"

.

.

Jongin jadi merajuk seharian. Tidak keluar kamar, tidak mau makan siang, tidak mau mandi, tidak mau semuanya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Jongin, ayo keluar sayang.."

"..."

"Jongin-"

"Tidak mau!"

Yixing menghela nafas.

"Biarkan saja bu, nanti kalau lapar dia pasti keluar tanpa disuruh." ucap Jongdae yang duduk di depan tv.

Ah benar juga! Jongin kan gampang lapar, tidak makan apa apa dari tadi siang pasti membuat perutnya lapar maksimal berarti sebentar lagi dia akan keluar lalu mungkin mengambil beberapa toples kue kering.

"Ya sudah, kalau Jongin keluar nanti beritahu ibu ya. Ibu mau menyiapkan pakaian ayahmu."

"Hm,"

Tapi nyatanya Jongin tak keluar kamar malam itu. Sebenarnya sih Jongin lapar, tapi gengsi karena dia tahu ada Jongdae di dekat kamarnya. Ya, hanya masalah gengsi.

.

.

Ini hari senin, baru jam 6 pagi dan pemandangan Jongin yang tergesa gesa menuruni tangga dengan seragam sekolahnya membuat Jongdae tersenyum jahat dengan hanya satu sisi mulutnya yang tertarik ke atas, istilahnya menyeringai. Jongin terlihat benar-benar berusaha melangkah dengan cepat, seperti tak ingin sempat memandang wajah siapapun yang ada di rumah ini terlebih kakaknya. Masih merajuk, sedikit. Banyakan gengsi.

"Jong-"

Jongin segera berlari keluar rumah ketika sadar ibunya akan memanggil namanya.

"-in... Haaah merajuk lagi.. Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja dia ikut bersama ayah?" Tanya Yixing pada Jongdae yang masih bermalas malasan di depan tv bersama sekotak biskuit coklat.

"Tidak boleh. Dia sudah terlalu sering membolos. Biarkan saja merajuk seperti ini, yang penting dia sekolah. Nanti di sekolah bertemu kekasihnya pasti langsung berhenti merajuk. Lagipula pergi bersama ayah bisa kapan-kapan."

.

.

Jongin sengaja menaruh handphonenya di dalam lemari dua hari ini. Sengaja mengabaikan dering handphonenya setiap pagi dan sore karena Jongin tahu itu pasti dari ayah dan ibunya. Ceritanyaasih merajuk, ewh.

**'8 missed calls from Ayah'**

**'15 missed calls from Ibu'**

**New message from: Kakak**

**Kau ini kemana saja? Handphonemu rusak atau apa, heh? Ditelpon ayah tidak pernah diangkat.**

To: kakak

Handphoneku bagus kok.

**From: kakak**

**Telpon rumah juga tidak di angkat. Masih merajuk? Awet ya merajuknya, seperti anak gadis.**

Jongin menghela nafas kesal lalu membanting handphonenya ke sofa, kesal. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menggunduli kepala kakaknya itu.

**From: kakak**

**Besok kami pulang. Kau mau dibawakan apa?**

To: Kakak

Bawakan Bali, bisa?

**From: Kakak**

**Kau itu gila ya?**

To: Kakak

Tidak, ku kira ayah bisa membeli Bali.

**From: kakak**

**Gila ya? (part2)**

To: kakak

Kau itu menyebalkan, ku gunduli tahu rasa nanti.

**From: kakak**

**Gila ya? (part3)**

To: kakak

Aku bersumpah saat pulang nanti semua kaos kaki 3D mu tinggal abu.

**From: kakak**

**Sial, jangan!**

.

.

"Jongin? Kami pulang.."

"Hng? Hah serigala?"

"Ini anjing, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Nah kan, Jongdae itu memang menyebalkan. Baru beberapa menit bertemu, Jongin sudah dikatai bodoh.

Jongin berlari dan hampir menubruk Jongdae ketika dia melihat kakaknya sedang menggendong seekor anjing besar seperti serigala berwarna putih. Padahal anjing itu bisa saja dituntun tapi ntah apa yang dipikirkan Jongdae sampai mau menggendong anjing sebesar itu...

"Suka?" Tanya Junmyeon dari belakang Jongdae sambil menenteng banyak paper bag. 'Mungkin oleh oleh yang lain' batin Jongin.

"Yup! Sangat suka! Aaah lucu sekali, rasanya seperti punya serigala."

"Berterima kasihlah padaku kalau begitu."

"Huh? Tidak mau! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa anjing?"

"Soalnya kau itu sering minta di anjing anjingi."

"?!"

"Ck, Jongdae bicara apa? Ibu belum sampai?" tanya Junmyeon seraya meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Belum. Uh? Apa ibu pulang hari ini juga?"

"Iya. Loh kau tidak tau? Hah makanya punya handphone mahal itu dipakai, bukan untuk dijadikan pajangan dalam lemari."

"Iya iya maaf.."

"Halo Ibu pulang!" Orang yang baru saja dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu lalu segera duduk di sofa.

"Ah lelah sekali~"

"Ibu?"

"Oh hai Jongin. Ada apa?"

"Oleh oleh untukku?"

"Oleh oleh? Oooh ibu hampir lupa." Yixing mengeluarkan 3 kotak berukuran sedang dari paper bag yang dia bawa.

"Nah, 3 kotak pie susu untuk anak ibu yang tampan ini agar tidak merajuk lagi." ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kotak kotak itu pada Jongin, membuat anak bungsunya tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay!"

"Oooh tidak mengangkat telpon itu ternyata kode minta dibelikan oleh oleh yang banyak, ceritanya merajuknya lama. Hih, seperti anak gadis!"

Jongin memicing mendengar ucapan menantang kakaknya.

"Anak gadis? Silahkan lihat lemarimu sekarang."

Jongdae langsung bangun dari duduk nya.

"Jangan bilang kau-" Jongdae mengacungkan jarinya ke wajah Jongin dan hanya dibalas hendikan bahu. Jongdae segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Siap siap ya ibu, 3..2...1.." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum jahat sedangkan Yixing hanya mengurut pelipisnya. Dia baru datang dan anak anaknya sudah- hah lupakan!

"IBUUUU JONGIN MEMBAKAR KAUS KAKI 3 DIMENSIKUUU!"

**END**

huhuhu baru update padahal ffnya udah lama selesai, maaf ya :( ya udah, lagi ga mau banyak omong nih. langsung baca aja ya teman temansss, jangan sungkan mampir ke kotak review hehe


End file.
